


Мастер-пост: тексты высокого рейтинга

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс, Мастер-пост
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Summary: Список работ в выкладке со ссылками
Collections: WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Мастер-пост: тексты высокого рейтинга

  


[**Все любят Лео**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29594100), а именно: Кун, Жерар, Луис, Серхио, Неймар и Криштиану.

[**Все ненавидят Лео**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29593575), а именно: Кун, Жерар, Луис, Антуан, Неймар и Криштиану.  
  


  


[**Работа**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29593305) Каземиро и Феде Вальверде

[**Члены одной команды**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29593155) Вини и Реал

[**За двумя зайцами**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29593011) левойс

[**От теории до практики один норвежец**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29592915) карман

[**Морок**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29592744) Гонсалес/Неймар  
  


  


[**Борода**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29592609) сернандо

[**Сюрприз**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29592417) ракидрич

[**Снежная королева**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29592198) крооскес

[**Тайм-аут**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29591820) Фернандо Торрес/Джулиано Симеоне

[**Rockabye**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29590908) part 1 Рауль/Гути

[**Love is...**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29591106) part 2 Рауль/Гути

[**Профилактика травм и ожогов**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29590554) браверц

[**Ореховая или ванильная?**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29590353) олликер

[**Чёрная магия и способы ее устранения**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29590077) ракидрич с осложнениями  
  


  


[**Связь**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29589324) серард (омегаверс)


End file.
